Spin Fun Knowin' Ya
"Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" jest pierwszym odcinkiem serii internetowej a zarazem, pomijając odcinek pilotażowy, pierwszym oficjalnym odcinkiem Happy Tree Friends. Jest to również epizod, który wprowadza Cuddles'a, Giggles, Toothy'ego i Lumpy'ego. Oryginalny opis odcinka Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is the very first Happy Tree Friends episode! This show introduces the core character group and also sets up the theme of "innocent mayhem" that runs throughout the entire series. Lumpy is spinning the gang on a merry-go-round, only to have things spiral out of control. A clip of this show was seen in Jennifer Aniston's movie, "The Good Girl." Spin Fun Knowin' Ya to pierwszy odcinek Happy Tree Friends! Przedstawiona zostaje grupka kluczowych postaci, do tego ustanowiony zostaje schemat "niewinnej rozróby", który towarzyszy nam przez całą serię. Lumpy rozkręca ekipę na karuzeli, głównie po to, by po chwili sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Fragment tego odcinka można było dostrzec w filmie z Jennifer Aniston, "The Good Girl". Streszczenie odcinka Lumpy wraz z Cuddles'em, Giggles i Toothy'm wybrali się do parku, gdzie łoś kręci karuzelą z resztą postaci na pokładzie. Po chwili usłyszeć można naglące faster!, gdy jedna z postaci, najprawdopodobniej Cuddles (wypowiadane słowa nie są poparte stosowną animacją) domaga się szybszej jazdy. Lumpy zaczyna coraz mocniej kręcić karuzelą, nie zważając na to, że wirująca instalacja zamienia się w pułapkę a jej użytkownikom coraz ciężej jest się opierać sile odśrodkowej. Pierwszy odpada Toothy a swój krótki lot kończy uderzając w drzewo i częściowo zawijając się na nim. Po chwili jego ciało zsuwa się, jedynie jego siekacze tkwią wbite w pień w miejscu, gdzie uderzył głową. Tymczasem rurka, wraz z trzymającą się jej kurczowo Giggles nie wytrzymuje obciążenia i odpada. Giggles uderza połową pleców o szczapę drewna a niczym niepowstrzymana druga połowa jej ciała odrywa się i zatrzymuje dopiero na stojącym dalej pniu. Moment później znajoma rurka przytwierdza górną połowę Giggles do przeszkody. W następnym ujęciu Cuddles ze wrzaskiem zwisa z wirującej karuzeli, jednak po chwili jego ręce odmawiają posłuszeństwa i odrywają się. Zrządzeniem losu królik ginie zmielony w turbinie samolotu pasażerskiego stojącego nieopodal. Zmęczony kręceniem Lumpy robi sobie krótką przerwę, głównie po to by dostrzec wciąż zaciśnięte na karuzeli nadgarstki Cuddles'a i oceniwszy fakty, oddalić się od miejsca zdarzenia z rękami w kieszeni i pogwizdując by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. W ostatnich sekundach filmu dłonie Cuddlesa wreszcie opadają, czemu towarzyszy typowo kreskówkowy dźwięk. Morał Don't forget to floss! Nie zapominaj nitkować zęby! Zgony #Toothy uderza w drzewo, najprawdopodobniej łamiąc kręgosłup. #Giggles, na skutek wykrwawienia, lub szoku po rozerwaniu ciała. #Cuddles, zmielony przez turbinę silnika odrzutowego. Adnotacje wersji Popcorn Video (Blurb!) Niniejszy odcinek poza byciem pierwszym z epizodów Happy Tree Friends, jest również pierwszym, dla którego przygotowano wersję z charakterystycznymi adnotacjami: Komentarze Na płycie DVD zatytułowanej "First Blood" w sekcji materiałów dodatkowy zawarte są komentarze twórców dotyczące tego odcinka: Rhode: Witam w miejscu komentarzy do Happy Tree Friends! Mam na imię Rhode Montijo z, hm ... Powiem wszystkim gdy się przedstawie. Kenn: Dyrektor, Kenn Navarro: Dyrektor animacji Aubrey: Aubrey Ankrum, właśnie wyszedł z... połowa pomysłu, od początku. Niewiele, tak niewiele, już wychodzi. Cześć! Warren: Uh ... Warren Graff , pisarka Jason: Jason Sadler, jestem jednym z animatorów Lippy: Lippy, wielki fan. Kenn: Cóż, Lippy ma głos. Jim: Jim Lively, inżynier dźwięku Rhode: Woo! (Oklaski) (Wszyscy przyłączają się) Aubrey: Więc to jest nasz pierwszy animowany odcinek. Warren: I rzeczywiście, zrobiłem głos Toothy'ego, o Warrennie Graff tutaj mowa, i, uh, tylko myślę, tylko myślałem, że użyjemy każdego rodzaju śmierci, wiesz, największa była ta ostatnia, oop (krojona Giggles do śmierci na ekranie) zobaczysz? To tylko trochę efektowniejsze niż krojenie przez drzewo. Rhode: To był nasz pierwszy epizod, jest główny i mamy, pilot i mamy resztę odcinków pochodzących od niego. Aubrey: Reszta jest historią i teraz możemy kąpać się w pieniądzach. Jim: (co myślicie o efekcie dźwiękowym gdy ręce Cuddlesa zaczynają się odrywać) Lippy: Transmitujemy ze złotej wyspy. Jestem pokryty złotem. Warren: Więc, um, Lippy: Panie. Warren: (Kontynuując) Każdy odcinek zaczyna się bardzo szczęśliwie, um, um, moment myślę, i kończy ładną wiadomością dla dzieci. (Mówi o morałach które się pokazują) (przechodzi na następny odcinek) Błędy #Na początku odcinka Cuddles ma białe policzki, potem stają się one różowe. #Ponadto na początku odcinka u Giggles nie widać siekaczy. Nie pojawiają się one również w scenie jej śmierci. #Zaznaczone wnętrza małżowin usznych u wszystkich postaci znajdują się po obu stronach uszu. #Mimo, że dłonie Cuddles'a pozostają zaciśnięte na rurce do końca odcinka, dostrzec je można gdy wylatują z silnika odrzutowego po śmierci Cuddles'a. #Gdy karuzela zatrzymuje się, wszystkie 4 rurki są na miejscu, mimo, że jedna z nich oderwała się doprowadzając do śmierci Giggles. #Poroże Lumpy'ego zmienia kierunki pod koniec odcinka. #Gdy Lumpy przestaje kręcić karuzelą, na skutek glitcha, pojawia się wcześniej obejrzana klatka z Giggles trzymającą się rurki. #Dłonie Cuddles'a nie są widoczne dopóki karuzela całkiem się nie zatrzyma. ##Co więcej są skręcone w niewłaściwą stronę. #Postacie odchylone przez siłę odśrodkową w zasadzie powinny uderzyć stojącego zaraz obok, Lumpy'ego. #Toothy'emu w scenie śmierci brakuje dwóch włosów na głowie. ##Oraz znika jego ogon. #Za każdym razem gdy Giggles jest widoczna od tyłu, jej lewe ucho jest fioletowe. #Co samolot pasażerski robi w parku? Ciekawostki *Odcinek ten został zremasterowany w stylu nowszych odcinków HTF i wykorzystany w całości na potrzeby odcinka Blast from the Past. Niemniej nie obeszło się bez kilku różnic, jak choćby: #Błędy obejmujące kolory policzków Cuddles'a, braku siekaczy, oraz pasma jaśniejszej sierści na czole Giggles, przypadkowa klatka pojawiająca się pod koniec odcinka, czy odstające włosy Toothy'ego, zostały naprawione. #Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Lumpy'ego mieli dłonie w kształcie rękawiczki z jednym palcem. W nowszej wersji niekiedy widać poszczególne palce. #O ile w oryginale nawoływanie do zwiększania obrotów karuzeli można przypisać Cuddles'owi o tyle w Blast from the Past wszyscy zachęcają Lumpy'ego do mocniejszego kręcenia. #W nowszej wersji Toothy wzdryga się, gdy karuzela przyspiesza.. #Co więcej jego krzyki stają się coraz bardziej dramatyczne, podczas gdy w oryginale trzymają stały poziom. #Toothy wylatuje w innym kierunku. #A po uderzeniu w drzewo, jego krew rozbryzguje się na większym obszarze. #Tutaj, pręt wyrwany przez Giggles jest lity. W późniejszej wersji: wydrążony. #Ciało Giggles zostaje rozerwane na dwie części. W nowszej edycji są one połączone resztkami kręgosłupa. #W Blast from the Past silnik samolotu opuszcza jedynie krew, bez kawałków ciała Cuddles'a. #Toothy trzyma karuzelę jedną ręką w nowszym odcinku. * Jest to jedyny odcinek w którym kokarda Giggles jest różowa. Przybiera ten kolor również w intro Giggles pierwszego sezonu internetowego, w reszcie odcinków jest czerwona. **Jest to również jedyny epizod w którym Toothy ma dwa odstające włosy na głowie, pojawiają się one również w jego intro dla 1 sezonu internetowego. *Wycięta scena odcinka przedstawiać miała Lumpy'ego, który oddaliwszy się aż do drogi, zostaje przejechany przez ciężarówkę. *Fragment z tego odcinka pojawił się w filmie Jennifer Aniston Życiowe Rozterki. *We wrześniu 2006 roku, serwis Cold Hard Flash nazwał ten odcinek drugą najbardziej wpływową animacją flash w dziejach, zaraz po produkcji zatytułowanej This Land studia JibJab. *Powstałą gra na telefony komórkowe nazwana "Spin Fun" i oparta na odcinku. *Jest to pierwszy zremasterowany w Full HD odcinek z przyczyny innej niż na potrzeby wersji Blurb! *Ta sama karuzela pojawia się w odcinku All Work and No Play. *Można znaleźć liczne odniesienia do tego odcinka w nowszych epizodach. Galeria 185px-Cuddles_with_white_cheeks_S1E1.jpg|Cuddles i jego białe policzki... 185px-Giggles_purple_ear_S1E1.jpg|...fioletowe ucho Giggles... 185px-Lumpy_spinning_the_merry-go-round_S1E1.png|... i "obustronne" małżowiny uszne 185px-Toothy_so_cute_Spin_Fun_Knowin'_Ya.png| Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki